oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
Go Slow With Your Dough
Go Slow With Your Dough is the 14th episode of season 1. Synopsis With a conspiring wink, Jack slips his cousin a mysterious attaché case bursting with greenbacks! Oggy is petrified at the thought of having to hold onto such a sum of money and spends his time trying to find the ideal hiding place for it! Plot This is Oggy's town. Oggy, is watching T.V in his house eating a hamburger. It is shown that there is nothing but no cable available on T.V, despite that Oggy watched with fun. Then Jack has to pay a debt, so he hides a suitcase full of money into Oggy's house. After he hides the suitcase into Oggy's carpet, he walks out of Oggy's house, then closes the door. Oggy goes onto the suitcase Jack hid. At first, he is knowing what's inside the suitcase, until he opened it. It was a full of money, but then the dollars messed up. Oggy panics, which heard the cockroaches. He then touches the dollars. Then the cockroaches look at the suitcase. The cockroaches wants that suitcase, but Oggy hides it. He hides it first at the piggy bank, but then he realized that the suitcase he hided at the piggy bank does not work. He then hided it the cabinet, but then the cockroaches took the suitcase. Oggy then rolls the carpet, then it slid the cockroaches. Oggy took the suitcase, then he hid it on the toilet and pretend he was urinating, but the cockroaches saw Oggy, and they laugh. Joey then flushed the toilet, making the suitcase flushed, which caused Oggy to panic and the cockroaches to laugh. He heard it was moving on the pipe, then he runs to see the suitcase on the pipe, until it goes to the water tank on the truck. He then turns the crank to the left, causing the water on the pipe to overload. He then sees the houses being overloaded by water, then they exploded. After that, his house explodes, causing the suitcase to be placed to him. Next, he dug on his backyard to hide the suitcase underground. However, Joey throws pebbles on the pipes, causing the pipes to leak. Oggy covers the leak on the pipe, but Joey throws anoter pebble, causing it to leak, but Oggy covers it. He then throw two more pebbles, causing Oggy to be tickled. However, Joey throws, ore pebbles, causing to make many leaks, causing it to make a flood, causing the dollars to spread. Night came with Oggy staying on the bedroom. Oggy is very scared with the unknown laughs he heard. He then looks anywhere, but another unknown laughs he heard. He is more afraid, making waters on his eyes. He then looked at the clock, until it rang. He then shot the clock while jumping at the bed. He then saw the suitcase, but he had enough of it, causing him to shoot the suitcase, and then he finally slept. Next morning, Jack and the dinner man came to Oggy's house. Jack goes to see the suitcase. However, it was shot by Oggy, which makes the dinner man angry, causing the dinner man to hurt Jack. Oggy then woke up and meets Jack. However, Jack hurts Oggy for destroying the suitcase. The episode ends. Characters Starring *Oggy *Joey *Marky *Dee Dee Featuring *Jack *Dinner Man Trivia/Goofs *The moving of the carpet is in 3D. *When Oggy Touched the money It was really Musical Version of Windows 2000/ME Shutdown Sound. *This is the 1 of 2 Episodes that Dinner Man has appeared. *Jack Stop jumping in air when he said; "Shhhh.....". *This is the first out of the few episodes in the original era to be 20 seconds shorter than usual (Around 6:20 rather than 6:40). Episodes such as Caught in a Trap and Jack-In-A-Box are a couple of other examples as well. **Its remastered version, The Loot, has been increased to match the usual length, due to adding in some scenes, such as Oggy running from the bathroom and a few more scenes of Oggy carrying the briefcase of money. Errors *Marky is in different face colour while the water holes closed by Oggy. *Oggy's eyes has shown that is the money he ad hiden in his bedroom. *Before Jack hid the money, he stopped. When he stopped, he was in Mid-Air. *Oggy laughed like Dee Dee when water holes are open. *Jack couldn't be absolutely sure that Oggy destroyed his suitcase. He would more likely blame cockroaches for it. Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:1999 Episodes Category:Dee Dee's happy ending Category:Marky's happy ending Category:Joey's happy ending Category:Jack's happy ending Category:Episodes focusing on the Cockroaches